No hace falta decir que me has lastimado
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: lo siento Alice no creo que funcione mas el "tu y yo", tal vez tengas razon Jasper el "tu y yo" deja de funcionar cuando alguna delas dos partes deja de amar a ala otra


_**Hola**_

_**Nos dio la locura a mí y a un "amigo" y decidimos hacer un oneshot de esta hermosa pareja la verdad es que la sufrí, pero en fin espero que les guste esta historia lleva tema musical se llama Forgiven de Within tempmtation les dejo el link para que la puedan descargar cópienlo sin los espacios** http:// w w 3. net/ download / within_temptation /Forgiven /mp3 / dla_2b367_2 **espero que les guste**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer **_

* * *

POV Alice

Después del lamentable accidente de ocurrió entre Bella, Jasper y Edward y cerciorarme que Bella estaba bien fui a buscar a Jasper, en la casa no se encontraba, tenía que buscarlo, tenía que encontrarlo , corrí por el bosque llamándolo por su nombre, no me respondía y conforme transcurría el tiempo me iba poniendo mas y mas ansiosa, no quería ni imaginar cómo se estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, lo único que quería mas bien lo que necesitaba a estas alturas era llegar a él y abrazarlo de forma casi inmediata una visión llego a mí el estaba a la orilla de una playa con la luz de la luna bañándolo, fui hasta ahí esperando que no se hubiera marchado aun, el alma que en ese momento estaba completamente segura que tenía una volvía a mí, ojala existieran palabras para describir su belleza, podía notar claramente todas las mordidas que anteriormente le habían dado en las innumerables batallas en las que había combatido y aun así no dejaba de ser hermoso, con un poco de temor pero con infinito amor pronuncie su nombre

-Jasper

No me miro siguió en su posición inicial y solo dijo

-Alice por favor déjame solo ¿quieres?

Su voz aparentaba tranquilidad, una tranquilidad en la que yo no creía, lo conocía bastante bien para saberlo

-Sabes que no lo hare Jass- dije acercándome muy lentamente a él, sabía que él necesitaba mi apoyo, saber que no iba a pasar nada y todo iba a estar bien

-No te quiero hacer daño… más daño

-No lo haces bueno tal vez al no quererme ahora cerca de ti lo estás haciendo

-Se que lo hago Alice, se que cada vez que caigo en la tentación bebiendo sangre de algún humano lo hago se que te decepcionas de mi, probablemente estés enojada por lo que intente hacerle a Bella, te estoy lastimando Alice, sé que no me lo reprochas ni lo harás, aunque a veces preferiría que lo hicieras, lo siento Alice pero no puedo evitar ser lo que soy

No podía creer que el pensara todo eso, yo quiero a Bella y mucho pero no por eso dejaría de amar a Jasper, no le iba a decir nada sabía que suficiente tenía con el mismo, el no me lastimaba sino todo lo contrario cada minuto de mi existencia a lado de él he sido inmensamente feliz

-y ¿qué crees que eres? – le pregunte

-Soy un mounstro Al o tu como crees que se le pueda llamar a alguien que lastima a lo que más ama en este mundo

-No eres un mounstro Jasper, yo tuve la culpa, yo no debí haberte pedido que siguieras la dieta, yo no debí haberte convencido de habernos ido a vivir con Carlisle…

-no te eches la culpa –me beso la frente- el del problema soy yo Alice por eso creo que lo mejor será que me vaya y me aleje de ti, no quiero que sufras mas por mi

No, el no me podía dejar, que haría yo sin él, solo por el yo podía soportar mi maldita eternidad

-¿Y tú crees que yéndote dejare de sufrir?, en el momento que te vayas empezará mi sufrimiento, Jasper no te vayas, de verdad a mi no me importa si bebes sangre humana, podemos ser solo tú y yo, no necesito nada más Jasper ¡no me dejes!

Si pudiera llorar en ese momento lo hubiera hecho, la sensación de tener algo atravesado en la garganta era horrible, Jasper me miraba con tristeza, no quería su lastima

-Lo siento Alice pero no creo que funcione más el_ "tú y yo"_

No podía creer lo que me decía, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de ser humana como en ese momento, me enterraba las uñas en las palmas de las manos y no sentía nada, y quería sentir dolor, o algo que me hiciera olvidar el dolor que tenía en mi corazón, el me había dejado de amar no supe cuando si por que, solo quería alejarme de ahí, yo lo amaba y no quería que sintiera lo que estaba sintiendo yo en esos momentos, al parecer no lo pude evitar por que en su perfecto rostro se dibujaba una mueca de dolor, empecé a ir hacia atrás y ya cuando estuve segura que no podía sentirme le dije

-tal vez tengas razón Jasper, un _"tú y yo"_ deja de funcionar cuando alguna de las dos partes en este caso_ "tu"_ deja de amar al _"yo",_ no pretendo que te quedes conmigo por lastima o por cualquier otra cosa y si te vas a ir hazlo ya

En ese momento otra visión vino a mi mente, Jasper estaba Con Edward en lo que parecía que era una selva , Edward se veía terriblemente triste y acongojado , no me gustaba verlo así, el era mi hermano , mi favorito

-¡¿Qué te deje de amar?! Alice yo no he dejado de hacerlo jamás lo hare tu eres…

-No sigas Jasper, no seas incoherente que tus hechos hablan por si solos

-Alice tú no te mereces esto tal vez puedas encontrar a alguien mejor y…

-Tienes razón no me merezco esto, adiós Jasper cuidas a Edward por favor c

Cuando estaba lista para irme de ahí me detuvo, que ganas de hacer más difíciles las cosas, llevo su mano lentamente hacia mi rostro dándome la opción de quitarla en cualquier momento, lo deje tal vez sería la última vez que me tocaría, acaricio mi rostro como siempre lo hacía después de haber tenido una visión y me dijo

-Adiós Alice

Me aleje, corrí y corrí desenado que el dolor que se había instalado en mi pecho desapareciera en cuanto llegará a casa, al llegar me encontré a Edward en la entrada y me abrazo mientras yo le mostraba en mi mente cada una de las imágenes que había vivido durante la noche con Jasper al terminar solo le pude decir

-no te vayas tu también, no la dejes, no nos dejes Edward

-Lo siento Alice no me puedo quedar, no le puedo hacer más daño

Me aleje de él y fui hasta el garaje era la segunda vez en la Noche que me decían_ "lo siento Alice",_ pero que sabían ellos, estúpidos vampiros egoístas que solo piensan en ellos, cualquiera podría decir que piensan más en nosotras que en ellos mismos, pero ¿nosotras qué? Como si con su partida se arreglara todo, como si yéndose hicieran que nuestra _"vida"_ fuera más sencilla, como si fuera _"vida"_ lo que seguía sin Jasper

* * *

_**espero que les haya gustado, mm no se tal vez habra continuacion espero que me digan si quieren la continuacion o no bueno los invito a q pasen por mi profile y lean mis historias dejen reviews pliiis**_

_**nos leemos**_

_**besooos**_

_**bye**_


End file.
